


avengers discover twitter (and other tales)

by stardustsx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die as Men, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: basically ignoring everyone's deaths, everyone is alive, everyone is gay and everyone is a pr messalso we have too little ffs like that.





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if I write a trans person wrong, just please tell me that so i can be better the next time!!
> 
> love u all!!! <<333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so here's the second chapter i guess??? yay???? 
> 
> i am so thankful for all the comments from under chapter first, it was so so fun to read them!!!!!!!!! ily all!!!!!!!!

**spiderp @sbiderman ✓  
**

being straight sounds exhausting

 **386.3k** retweets,  **638k** likes.

**> ami @missssgal**

spider-man is lgbt?????? what?????

 **2.3k** retweets,  **3.6k** likes.

 **> > ** **spiderp @sbiderman ✓  
**

 if my @ isn't Straight™ enough i'm bi, use it as much as you want just don't try to force me into being hetero when i'm not

 **167k** retweets,  **486k** likes.

 

 

**flash @flashthompson**

there's no way that any superhero, like Spider-Man is bi or anything other lgbt related. what's next, Tony Stark is trans?

 **26** retweets,  **18** likes.

 **>  ** **spiderp @sbiderman ✓  
**

that's heteronormativity and I won't accept that in my town. let lgbtq+ people exist, man

 **175k** retweets,  **467k** likes.

**> Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm ✓**

1) Don't you ever dare to disrespect Spider-Man like that. 2) You thought you're funny, but that's actually true.

 **295k** retweets,  **689k** likes.

 

 

**moony @maxiluna**

both spider-man and tony stark ending some homophobe/transphobe on twitter?? this is the content i live for

 **28k** retweets,  **68.4k** likes.

 

 

**ami @missssgal**

LET'S TALK ABOUT FACT THAT TONY STARK IS TRANS

 **19.2k** retweets,  **47.3k** likes.

**> halley @hailysandstorm**

 I DEFINITELY DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING TF

 **1.2k** retweets,  **3.8k** likes.

 

 

**Pepper Potts @SICEO ✓**

I swear, all the Avengers are a PR nightmare.

 **19.3k** retweets,  **28.4k** likes.

**> Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm ✓**

you still love us honey.

 **17.3k** retweets,  **29.5k** likes.

 

 

**nat @blackwidowbaby ✓**

Hey, people, watch out! @CaptSteveRogers just made a Twitter account and is furiously writing on his phone.

 **4.1k** retweets,  **13.2k** likes.

 **>  ** **spiderp @sbiderman ✓  
**

OH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN

  **5.2k** retweets,  **18k** likes.

 

 

**Captain America @CaptSteveRogers**

I just made this account (@sbiderman showed me how to do this) and the first thing I saw was a person that was trying to tell that superheroes can't be LGBT. That's a total bullshit. I myself am a proud bisexual person and nothing will ever change that.

 **785.8k** retweets,  **892.5k** likes.

>  **Captain America @CaptSteveRogers**

There are two people I've ever loved, one of them female and one of them male. I'm not surprised that my relationship with Bucky was erased from history, people were too homophobic to let it stay in public, so I'm gonna say it once again, officially.

 **736.4k** retweets,  **928.5k** likes.

 **> > ** **Captain America @CaptSteveRogers ✓**

 I am in love and in a relationship with @BuckyBarnes. And now @SICEO will probably kill me, because I'm a PR nightmare, as shesaid.

 **837.2k** retweets,  **1.1 million** likes.

 **> >> ** **Captain America @CaptSteveRogers ✓**

  also I got this cool mark by my name, that's nice.

 **729.4k** retweets,  **918.3k** likes.

 **> >>> ** **spring jamie @BuckyBarnes ✓**

   punk

 **528.2k** retweets,  **728.3k** likes.

 **> >>>> ** **Captain America @CaptSteveRogers ✓**

    jerk

 **649.3k** retweets,  **817.3k** likes.


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yea everyone is a mess and pepper is so so done with them

**sonic the pietro @quickerthanyou ✓**

the purpose of my life is to make @hawkeye suffer

 **38.3k** retweets,  **92.4k** likes. _19:47_

**> kaw kaw motherfucker @hawkeye ✓**

   if so, you're doing great so far, if you weren't that quick I would kick your ass.

    **26.4k** retweets,  **87.6k** likes.  _19:53_

**> >*inaudible yelling* @falcon ✓**

hey barton you remember when pietro got a fever and you were on total Dad™ mode?

      **21.3k** retweets,  **73.4k** likes.  _20:01_

**> >>kaw kaw motherfucker @hawkeye ✓**

shut up wilson you were just dreaming.

         **20.6k** retweets,  **75.3k** likes.  _20:03_

**> >>>black widow pls step on me @blackwidowstan**

           i'm living for this timeline, this is the best

            **16.4k** retweets,  **52.3k** likes.  _20:06_

 

 

**beter barker @peterbparker**

holy shit see this is peter quill!!!!!! he and his ship just stopped at the compound and me and him and @quickerthanyou decided that we make an Only Peters Group!!!

_[A photo of the three of them, Parker in the middle, Pietro on his left side and Quill on his right side]_

**34.2k** retweets,  **56.3k** likes.  _16:38_

**> morgi @moooooorguuna**

I thought that Peter Quill was missing since his childhood???? what?? how??? what ship???

   **3.5k** retweets,  **34.4k** likes.  _16:40_

**> >beter barker @peterbparker**

apparently he was kidnapped by aliens when he was a kid and now he's one of the Guardians of the Galaxy!!!! that's so cool!

      **10.3k** retweets,  **51.3k** likes.  _16:50_

**> >>ned @thechair**

        oh dude this is so awesome

         **1.3k** retweets,  **13.4k** likes.  _17:01_

 

**kaw kaw motherfucker @hawkeye ✓**

fuck i have put my hearing aids somewhere and i can't remember where, guys if you were hearing aids where would you hide???

 **194.2k** retweets,  **423.3k** likes.  _19:49_

**> hawkstan @kawkaw**

um the night table??

    **174** retweets,  **20.5k** likes.  _19:50_

**> >halley @hailysandstorm**

hawkeye is deaf????? it's not even written on his wikipedia page, what?

       **2.2k** retweets,  **16.3k** likes.  _19:55_

 **> >>** **kaw kaw motherfucker @hawkeye ✓**

it's not? I remember editing my wikipedia page and adding that so someone must have deleted my edit. sad. maybe because my aids aren't really visible since i'm usually using the ones that @YouKnowWhoIAm made, and they're like so little you can't see them when i'm wearing them, but still

         **79.4k** retweets,  **119.4k** likes.  _20:00_

**> >>>cornus alba sibirica @redsprouts**

there's no way that an avenger would be disabled, how?? don't you have things to help you with that kind of stuff??

            **192** retweets,  **1.2k** likes.  _20:03_

**> >>>>kaw kaw motherfucker @hawkeye ✓**

yes, we do have those things. I do too. everyone with hearing troubles have the helping things. they're called 'hearing aids', which I am freaking lost. my only hope is that my older ones are still in the place I last left them

              **132.2k** retweets,  **482** **.7k** likes.  _20:10_

 **> >>>>>** **Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm ✓**

You know that I have, like, a backup with stuff for all of you? Including the hearing aids? Just come to my lab, man, and I'll give you a pair.

                 **38k** retweets,  **79.2k** likes.  _20:15_

 **> >>>>>>kaw kaw motherfucker @hawkeye ✓** _  
_

OKAY I FOUND THEM THEY WERE ON THE TABLE IN THE MAIN ROOM

 **24.5k** retweets,  **74.4k** likes.  _20:25_

 

**Pepper Potts @SICEO ✓**

You get half an day of break after a whole week, and that's when the kids decide to be a PR mess.

 **293.3k** retweets,  **294.2k** likes.  _20:30_

 

**ami @missssgal**

pepper potts called the avengers "the kids". i don't know if I should laugh or what

 **83.2k** retweets,  **154.2k** likes.  _20:32_

 **>** **Pepper Potts @SICEO ✓**

   The only people mature enough to not be kids are Black Widow and Gamora (the green-skinned woman from Guardians Of The Galaxy). Maybe, but only maybe, sometimes, Vision. And that's it. The rest of them are like children.

    **103k** retweets,  **194k** likes.  _20:50_

  **> >ami @missssgal**

      i literally am not even surprised

 **52.3k** retweets,  **83.5k** likes. _20:54_


	3. "being normal sounds exhausting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO SO SORRY THAT I WASNT HERE FOR TWO MONTHS I JUST JSKJSHDJKFHSDJKFSDHKFS FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC AND WAS WORKING THE WHOLE JULY I JUST COULDNT FIND TIME BUT IM BACK

**spring jamie @BuckyBarnes ✓**

not to be dramatic, but @CaptSteveRogers has the best ass in the whole usa

 **193.2k** retweets,  **295.3k** likes.  _11:29_

 **>** **Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm** **✓**

   Tell us something we don't know, Barnes.

    **153.2k** retweets,  **218.5k** likes. _11:34_

 **> >** **spring jamie @BuckyBarnes ✓**

     also, steve was very loud last night

      **293.5k** retweets,  **386.4k** likes.  _11:47_

**> >>Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm  **✓****

        I said tell us something we DON'T know. I think the whole Tower has heard you two, even when it literally has a soundproof option in every room.

         **158.4k** retweets,  **284.5k** likes.  _12:00_

 

 

 ***inaudible yelling* @falcon** **✓**

i fucking hate @buckybarnes   

 **123k** retweets,  **354.6k** likes.  _14:46_

 **>** **halley @hailysandstorm**

   um why???????????

    **894** retweets,  **41.4k** likes.  _14:48_

 **> >** ***inaudible yelling* @falcon** **✓**

     because that little bitch and @captsteverogers didn't let anyone in this freaking tower sleep last night and I thought that me and stark will go and kill them (but stark only after placing one person in his lab)

      **186.4k**  retweets,  **495.3k** likes.  _15:02_

 **> >>** **hawkstan @kawkaw**

why would he place anyone in his lab????? i thought everyone there is an adult???

         **823** retweets,  **50.2k** likes.  _15:04_

**> >>> ***inaudible yelling* @falcon**   **✓****

          no, tony has an intern that is not an adult yet and yes tony is parenting him @peterbparker come here say hi to people

           **294.3k** retweets,  **492.3k** likes.  _15:10_

 **> >>>>** **beter barker @peterbparker**

nononono mr falcon sir don't miss potts will be mad

              **143k** retweets,  **382.3k** likes.  _15:11_

 

 

**BuzzFeed @BuzzFeed  ✓**

@Falcon Spilled Some Tea On Twitter — Tony Stark Has An Underage Intern? Read More:  _www.fakebuzzfeedlink.com/somename/8372573243_

 **58.4k** retweets,  **121.3k** likes.  _15:25_

 

 

 

***inaudible yelling* @falcon  ✓**

i didn't think about the fact that both pepper and tony will probably kill me now. it was nice knowing y'all

 **217.2k** retweets,  **374.3k** likes.  _15:37_

 **>** **Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm** **✓**

   Pray for forgivness. Pray.

    **182.2k** retweets,  **275.4k** likes.  _15:41_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALSO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SO SHORT BUT KKSKSKSKSKSK I SWEAR I COULDN'T FIND TIME TO WRITE


End file.
